Never Trust A Pirate
by PirateTrickster
Summary: She's a vampire of noble blood, who dreams of sailing the sea. He's a pirate, who can make her wildest dreams come true. Yet, there's just one problem? He has unfinished business with her father, and kidnapped her has part of his plans of revenge. Can their love for the sea bring them together? Or will her hatred for him drive them both insane?
1. Chapter 1

ELIZABETH POV -

The cabin door rudely opened, the vampire captain appeared before Elizabeth's eyes suddenly fear washed over her. The realization finally began to sink in. Christopher paused shutting the door behind him. The bronze beauty inhaled abruptly. She had to keep herself serene, Elizabeth couldn't allow him the satisfaction of knowing she was terrified. The bronze beauty licked her lips slightly. There was a long pause, they both said nothing for a while. Something about it made Elizabeth that more uncomfortable. Of course with Christopher staring her down, nearly undressing her those eyes of his didn't help matters. The bronze beauty just wanted to scream at him, if the silence between them continued it was going to drive her insane. She had to know what he was thinking. What he might be planning. Elizabeth knew at this point that provoking him was not an option. Elizabeth's lips parted, he was about to speak. Yet, the pirate captain spoke first.

"You know Liza, what you did was a very, very bad thing. And when you do very bad things, you get punished. It makes me realize I can't trust you to be by yourself anymore. And once you lose my trust, it's a very hard thing to get back. If you had been a good girl and just stayed put at the hotel where I left you, then you would be allowed to stay by yourself when we make port, but you proved the other day that you can't be trusted on your own yet." He stated in a threatening manner that sent off every warning signal, but for her it was more of a challenge. Well….challenge accept. As he took a step towards her Elizabeth tried desperately to keep from provoking him, but failed epically. "You're the one playing pirate! You are the one who should be punished" She shouted. Her eyes squinted in a glare. The fear she felt for the past couple of hours melted away, she was finally regaining her fiery sprite that he just so happened to 'love' about her. "Trust isn't even in your vocabulary!" The bronze beauty remembered the month she spent with him. A month of being his prisoner, she regretted not being able to see his reaction when he found her gone. "I told you I would escape, I warned you. " Elizabeth felt her fury, her hatred for him returning. "I don't care what plans you might have for me, but if you do anything to me I promise you that I'll do it again!" She threatened him. Elizabeth hoped that might keep him from doing anything harsh.

CHRISTOPHER POV-

Christopher had been pacing on the deck of his ship, walking back and forth across the deck as he tried to think of just what to do with the woman in his cabin. He had told her that if she tried to escape from him that there would be consequences. And not only did she try to escape, but she did, and ran back to her father for two whole weeks before he could snatch her back again. He had been furious the whole two weeks she'd been gone. He had been fit to kill and his whole crew, Jared included, had to walk on egg shells during that time period. Not only did Christopher have to steal her back, but he had to steal her back from an ancient that was considered a God back in the ancient Egyptian days, long before his time. It hadn't been the easiest of tasks, but Christopher had managed it. And now his ship was set sail heading far away from Miami, and away from her father, Anubis. He knew that he would have to face Anubis' wrath sooner or later for stealing his daughter again right out from under his nose, but that was the last thing on Christopher's mind at the moment. Right now the only thing occupying his thoughts was the infuriating, beautiful, disobedient, viper tongued; incredibly sexy woman who he knew was pacing inside his cabin like he was pacing on his deck.

Jared had calmed him down from what he had wanted to do. He had been a hairs breath away from marching in there and taking her across his knee and showing her just what her disappearing on him made him want to do to that tantalizing ass. He wanted to turn it cherry red and have both his hand and her pretty little ass smarting. But Jared had talked him off that ledge. Got him at least thinking clearly to where he wasn't seeing nothing but red. Red ass, that is. Finally he turned towards his cabin and marched towards it, finally trusting himself to see her. He marched up to the cabin door and stood there for a half second before pushing the door open and walking in, shutting the door behind him to give the two of them some privacy.

Christopher stopped after he shut the door and took in her figure and her outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in that shade of blue. It is a perfect match for the exact color of the Caribbean Sea. Now his palm really itched to take her over his knee, just so he could strip that wonderful dress from her body. But, as Jared had reminded him, he was trying to be subtle with this one, something about her calling to something inside himself. He knew that something in him called to her as well, but he also knew that she would not admit this. And so, neither would he.

"You know Liza, what you did was a very, very bad thing. And when you do very bad things, you get punished. It makes me realize I can't trust you to be by yourself anymore. And once you lose my trust, it's a very hard thing to get back. If you had been a good girl and just stayed put at the hotel where I left you, then you would be allowed to stay by yourself when we make port, but you proved the other day that you can't be trusted on your own yet." He said, taking a step towards her in a semi-threatening manner. He wanted to see just what her reaction to him would be after being away from him for two weeks.

ELIZABETH POV -

The cabin door rudely opened, the vampire captain appeared before Elizabeth's eyes suddenly fear washed over her. The realization finally began to sink in. Christopher paused shutting the door behind him. The bronze beauty inhaled abruptly. She had to keep herself serene, Elizabeth couldn't allow him the satisfaction of knowing she was terrified. The bronze beauty licked her lips slightly. There was a long pause, they both said nothing for a while. Something about it made Elizabeth that more uncomfortable. Of course with Christopher staring her down, nearly undressing her those eyes of his didn't help matters. The bronze beauty just wanted to scream at him, if the silence between them continued it was going to drive her insane. She had to know what he was thinking. What he might be planning. Elizabeth knew at this point that provoking him was not an option. Elizabeth's lips parted, he was about to speak. Yet, the pirate captain spoke first.

"You know Liza, what you did was a very, very bad thing. And when you do very bad things, you get punished. It makes me realize I can't trust you to be by yourself anymore. And once you lose my trust, it's a very hard thing to get back. If you had been a good girl and just stayed put at the hotel where I left you, then you would be allowed to stay by yourself when we make port, but you proved the other day that you can't be trusted on your own yet." He stated in a threatening manner that sent off every warning signal, but for her it was more of a challenge. Well….challenge accept. As he took a step towards her Elizabeth tried desperately to keep from provoking him, but failed epically. "You're the one playing pirate! You are the one who should be punished" She shouted. Her eyes squinted in a glare. The fear she felt for the past couple of hours melted away, she was finally regaining her fiery sprite that he just so happened to 'love' about her. "Trust isn't even in your vocabulary!" The bronze beauty remembered the month she spent with him. A month of being his prisoner, she regretted not being able to see his reaction when he found her gone. "I told you I would escape, I warned you. " Elizabeth felt her fury, her hatred for him returning. "I don't care what plans you might have for me, but if you do anything to me I promise you that I'll do it again!" She threatened him. Elizabeth hoped that might keep him from doing anything harsh.

CHRISTOPHER POV-

Christopher watched her reaction carefully as he walked towards her. Though she tried to hide her fear, he was quite a bit older than her, and he could smell it on her like it was a sweet, sweet perfume. He made his way towards her slowly, stalking her like a great jungle cat stalks his prey. His eyes never left her, staring into and straight through her. She was putting on a good facade, but he knew the fear she truly felt inside. She could not hide his true emotions from him. He did not live to be over 600 years old by being unable to read people, none the less keeping his sometimes precarious position as Captain of this ship.

You're the one playing pirate! You are the one who should be punished! Christopher suddenly became very still, stopping his advance towards her. His dark chocolate eyes focused on her, his pupils dilating which was the only indication for his temper. Playing pirate? Oh, she really wanted to stop while she was ahead. "You're treading dangerous waters little Lass, and they be full of sharks. Ye may want to watch yer step." He said, showing his anger with his language. Trust isn't even in your vocabulary! I told you I would escape, I warned you. I don't care what plans you might have for me, but if you do anything to me I promise you that I'll do it again!

Christopher flashed in front of her and grabbed her roughly by her upper arms. He slammed her against the wall of his cabin. He pressed his body against hers roughly, pinning her smaller frame to the wall so that she couldn't move. He leaned forward so that his nose was at her ear and his fangs at her throat. "You've over stepped the sheltered harbor of my patience, Miss James. If you truly think I'm playing pirate, then tell me so again, and I'll be more than glad to give you a demonstration of just how... playful I can be." He said, crowding her body with his so she could feel his muscles pressed up against him. If she said just one more word, just one that pissed him off, she would see just how true of a pirate he was. And he wouldn't feel one bit bad about it. "Now, what say you?"

ELIZABETH POV -

Elizabeth realized the mistake she had made when Christopher suddenly became very still, stopping his advance towards her completely. She allowed her temper to once again get the better of her. The bronze beauty stood still, she careful studied him. Waiting for him to pounce. His dark chocolate eyes focused on her, his pupils dilated. Yes, she had clearly gone too far. "You're treading dangerous waters little Lass, and they be full of sharks. Ye may want to watch yer step." He said, his anger was clearly heard in his tone. Oh god what had she done? Before the bronze beauty could react Christopher flashed in front of her roughly grabbed her by the upper of her arms. Elizabeth cried out as the pirate captain slammed her against the wall of his cabin. She stood there stunned for a second, the comprehension of her grave mistake had come into full view now. Elizabeth felt Christopher press his body against hers crudely, pinning her much lesser frame pinning her between him and the wall.

The bronze beauty attempted to move, only to find out he had her completely pinned. The fear she felt before flooded back to her. Why, why couldn't she just keep silent? There was just something about this pirate that infuriated her. He leaned into her ear, she could feel the point of his fangs against her throat. "You've over stepped the sheltered harbor of my patience, Miss James. If you truly think I'm playing pirate, then tell me so again, and I'll be more than glad to give you a demonstration of just how... playful I can be." He whispered, massing her body with his own. Her lips parted, she inhaled sharply. In the month they spent together, the bronze beauty had never witness that captain to fill with fury. Yet, despite her fear, regardless of his threat the feeling his muscles pressed up against her was very pleasant. This only fueled her loathing for the pirate captain. How dare him!? Elizabeth wanted to hurt him! She hated how he made her feel. "Now, what say you?" His voice pulled Elizabeth back from her thoughts. The bronze beauty remained silent for a moment. "I hate you." She spat out. Elizabeth was tempted to remind him of his promise to do her no harm, but she doubted he'd care. Seeing how he was indeed a bloody pirate.

CHRISTOPHER POV-

Despite his anger with her and the fact that he was seeing red he couldn't help but notice just how exquisite her soft curves felt against his hard body. She was soft everywhere he was hard, and he found himself wanting to run his hand down her soft cheek, but he stilled his hand before he could even move it from her arm. He didn't think that action would be received very well, given the circumstances of their closeness at the moment. He could also smell her sharp spike of arousal before she clamped down on it brutally, remembering just who it was she found pleasing. He smirked, showing a bit of fang as he looked down at her. Then she spat at him that she hated him, and that just made his smirk deepen.

He pushed back away from her, but before he got too far away from her he bent to her and inhaled her scent deeply. "Good choice Liza. And it's comforting to know that I'm not the only one affected here. But I don't believe that hate is the overlying emotion being felt here, for the feeling is mutual." He lowered his voice to a whisper, his lips skimming the sensitive skin of the curve of her ear as he spoke to her. "I can smell that you want me, Elizabeth James. You can deny it all you want," He said, running his index finger down the curve of her throat and down the middle of her cleavage so wonderfully put on display in that phenomenal dress. "But your body betrays you Lass. No matter what comes out of your mouth..." He let his hand trail down the curve of her breast, his thumb brushing over her right nipple through the thin material of the dress. "But your body will tell on you every time sweets." He said as her nipple beaded up under his expert touch.

And then, as quick as he had got on her, he was off her and across the cabin, his back pressed against the other side of his cabin, giving her plenty of space. He had to keep himself from touching her. While he was not now or ever going to rape her, he did have very powerful persuasive abilities when it comes to sexual endeavors that he wishes to indulge in. She would only say no so many times before she would be begging yes, and he could have her begging him to put his hands on her before ever entering her body... But that was not his goal with Elizabeth. He didn't want to have to persuade her to beg him for more. He wanted her to want him on her own, without him having to use his persuasive abilities. "I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you, and that no harm would fall to you while you are under my protection on my ship. I am a man of honor Liza, whether you choose to believe it or not. But push me again as you did today, and you will find that I have no problem with pushing the boundaries of my honor. Do us both a favor, and don't make me show you I'm not bluffing."

ELIZABETH POV -

That damn smirk on the pirates face only fueled her rage. What the hell did he have to smirk about? Elizabeth observed him silently as took a step away from her, but before she was able to feel any kind of relief he bent to her sniffed her. He sniffed her? "Good choice Liza. And it's comforting to know that I'm not the only one affected here. But I don't believe that hate is the overlying emotion being felt here, for the feeling is mutual." He spoke with his voice no higher than a whisper, his lips nibbling the curve of her ear as he spoke. The bronze beauty was trying to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about, but they both knew better than that. "I can smell that you want me, Elizabeth James. You can deny it all you want," He whispered, running his filthy index finger down the curve of her throat. "You're delusional." Elizabeth told him as his finger traveled down the middle of her cleavage. She wished he was. Oh how she wished Christopher had been wrong. "But your body betrays you Lass. No matter what comes out of your mouth..." The pirate captain stated letting his hand trail down the curve of her breast.

Elizabeth lips parted, she inhaled sharply. Every ounce of her being hated this pirate, but as his thumb brushed over her right nipple she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Monster. The word monster, bastard came to mind. However, Christopher was right. Elizabeth did want him, but she'd never admit that little fact out loud. Especially to him. "But your body will tell on you every time sweets." He pointed out as her nipple beaded up under his expert touch. Turing her head the bronze beauty closed her eyes. What was going on? She couldn't explain it. Here she was in a cabin, on a pirate ship, kidnapped by its captain, who she's supposed to hate! An all she wanted was for him to kiss her! What the hell! Without realizing it Elizabeth had covered her cleavage. It was only until Christopher spoke that the bronze beauty even noticed he was on the other side of the cabin.

"I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you, and that no harm would fall to you while you are under my protection on my ship. I am a man of honor Liza, whether you choose to believe it or not. But push me again as you did today, and you will find that I have no problem with pushing the boundaries of my honor. Do us both a favor, and don't make me show you I'm not bluffing." Elizabeth snorted. "We both know that will not happen. I told you that I'd make you regret kidnapping me, and I meant it." She replied regaining her composure once again. "No matter how my body betrays me the fact will always mean the same. " Elizabeth paused a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "You repulse me. I hate you beyond words, and there will never come a day that I'll ever welcome your touch. Nor will I ever want you." She only hoped he didn't call her bluff, but in truth if he proceed Elizabeth had little doubts he could make her eat those words.

CHRISTOPHER POV-

Christopher took in her scent now that he was pressed up against her, savoring her sweet scent. He closed his eyes and allowed himself this moment to indulge in the creamy softness of her sun bronzed skin and intriguing scent. She smelled of the ocean, the salty sea air and something else. Something more floral that was intoxicating to his senses. He just wanted to bask in her scent, bury himself in her warmth and never leave. But he knew that as of this moment she would not accept that idea, would repel it with a vicious intensity. He believed it was because of her body's reaction to him that made her behave this way. And it probably didn't help when he did things like this to her, but he couldn't help himself. When she deliberately baited him she had to be prepared to deal with this shark. Had he been any one of his men, including his First Mate Jared who she was so much more pleasant to, she would have already had to suffer his every desire and to hell with what she wants. She should know that, hell she had spoken to Vera, the human woman that Jared had brought on board a few months back. It's not like Vera would receive this treatment at the hands of her captor. And yet despite knowing this information, she still chose to act as if Christopher was enemy number one. She should be only so grateful that it was he who had taken a fancy to her and not one of his crew.

Christopher released her and flashed to the entrance to his cabin and watched her. If he had stayed against her any longer he would not be responsible for his actions. She was too much a temptation, so much so that he was willing to whisk her away from her father who had lived centuries more than he himself had, a vampire who had been worshiped as an ancient Egyptian God. He would risk the wrath of the ancient vampire just to reacquire her. Now for all he knew her father could have a ship and be sailing towards him and his ship right this moment to get her back. Or worse, the ancient could have hooked up with Christopher's old captain, Cole. Christopher didn't even want to think about those possibilities. He had thought that he and Jared had killed Cole the night that they took over this ship, the night Cole gave Christopher the scar crossing his chest. Christopher wanted this woman standing before him so badly his skin literally itched to have her. But he had already made it clear that he wanted her to want him before he had her. Rape had never been Christopher's style, and though he did not look down on his men for raping women when they pillaged a city or a tour cruise, Christopher had never raped a woman in his life. He may be a vampire, he may be a pirate, but he at least had that one moral code.

Christopher listened to Elizabeth as she spoke of her hatred for him. His face was unreadable for a long moment as she spoke, appearing as though he were made of stone rather than flesh. When she finished Christopher came out of his stony appearance as his lips pulled up in a smirk to match her own. He had asked her to not push him anymore, and yet here she was again, running that pretty little mouth of hers again. Well, he was going to show her exactly what he thought she should be doing with that silver tongued mouth of hers. Christopher flashed back so that he was standing in front of her again, this time pinning her arms with one of his large hands above her head. He pushed his hips into her so that she couldn't move her lower half. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and held her face so that it was tipped up at just the right angle. Then he quickly took her mouth with his own, his lips and tongue demanding a response from her. He held her pinned there as he ravaged her mouth, pushing his tongue through her lips which she had tried in vain to keep closed from his invasion. At first she stayed rigid against him, fighting him off as best she could in her vulnerable state, but after a moment it was like her body took over and began to respond to him.

As soon as he felt her give in and respond in the slightest Christopher dropped her hands and left her there pushed up against the wall, backing off and going to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and then turned back to her, locking his eyes with hers. "You may despise me, you may hate me. But even if you will never welcome or accept my touch, do not sit there and lie through that pretty mouth of yours. You do want it. You don't have to admit it, but you will acknowledge it, if only to yourself. Your mouth is too beautiful to let such an obvious lie pass through your lips. It's beneath you, Liza. The door will be open, you can come out onto the deck if you wish." And with that Christopher turned his back on her and walked out of the cabin onto the deck to address his crew, closing the door behind him to give her a measure of privacy but not locking the door behind him as he had when he had threw her in there after returning her to his ship.

ELIZABETH POV -

Elizabeth examined the pirate captain Christopher, who listened silently as she spoke of her loathing for him. His face was incomprehensible for a time, appearing as though his facial expressions were made of stone. Which only infuriated her the more. When she finished Christopher lips pulled up into a smirk to match her own. "Damn…" she thought realizing that he was about to call her bluff. He had warned her to remain still, not to push him anymore that evening. The bronze beauty knew in that moment she had done exactly what he cautioned her not to do. Elizabeth prepared herself for anything. Christopher flew right back in front of her once again, he made quick work of pinning her arms above her head with one of his rather rough, large hands. She felt him push his hips forward into her making it nearly impossible to move. Elizabeth turned her head refusing to gaze at him, but the pirate captain grabbed her chin with his other hand and held her face tipping it up at just the right angle. Fear began to come over her. However before the fear could settle in, Christopher swiftly took her mouth with his own in a demanding manner that virtually left Elizabeth breathless, his lips, his rather large tongue challenging a response from her. The bronze beauty bite down on his lip, no maybe his tongue? She wasn't sure, just wanted him to stop.

She was unsuccessful for the pirate captain continued to hold her pinned there as he ravaged her mouth, pushing his tongue through. Elizabeth hated that she was unable to move, to do anything his invasion was not wanted, was not welcomed. Well that's what she kept telling herself. Though with each passing second her resolve slowly melted away. At first she remained unyielding and would have against him if given the fighting chance, Elizabeth did try to fight him off as best she could in such a vulnerable state, but her body just took over and began to respond to him. "No!" the bronze beauty thought. Why was her body betraying her like this? Before she could catch her breath Christopher dropped her hands, the thought to hit him had crossed her mind. However her body had a different idea, they actually reached out to him. They reached out for Christopher, but grabbed only air. The pirate captain had left her there pushed up against the wall, slowly backing off and going to the door.

Elizabeth slid down the wall to the floor, her head fell into her hands. She felt utterly violated, unclean and betrayed. "Dirty rotten pirate…" Elizabeth thought quietly. The sound of his hand grabbing the door knob caused the bronze beauty to look up, they locked eyes. "You may despise me, you may hate me. But even if you will never welcome or accept my touch, do not sit there and lie through that pretty mouth of yours. You do want it. You don't have to admit it, but you will acknowledge it, if only to yourself. Your mouth is too beautiful to let such an obvious lie pass through your lips. It's beneath you, Liza. The door will be open, you can come out onto the deck if you wish." Christopher then turned his back on her and walked out of the cabin. Before she had time to think, Elizabeth picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the cabin door. The object shuttered on impacted. "I will kill you!" She shouted loud enough to be heard by him and anyone else who may be listening. "Mark my words you bloody pirate I'll have your head!" Elizabeth fell onto the cot, she sat there a minute before placing a relatively unsteady hand to her chin, then a finger to her lips. The bronze beauty didn't understand, she despised the pirate captain a great deal. Elizabeth exhaled heavily and laid down on the cot. She wasn't tired, but the bronze beauty wasn't exactly going to leave the cabin. In all honesty Elizabeth feared what she might do to the pirate. Right now she needed to calm down, strategize her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTOPHER POV -

Christopher walked no more than two steps from the door before hearing something smash and break against the door. Then Elizabeth began screaming threats at him through the door loud enough for his whole crew to hear her. He stopped for a moment and debated with himself as to whether he should just ignore her and keep walking, or turn around and give her a real reason to want to kill him. He decided on the first option and continued to walk. As Christopher walked past his crew one of them made the drastic mistake of snickering under his breath. Christopher bared his fangs at the vampire. "Just what the FUCK are you snickering about, One Eye?" Christopher said in a deceptively soft tone, his anger dripping from his tongue like acid as he glared at the much younger pureblood one eyed vampire. "N-Nothin Captain" Christopher gave him one last killing look before continuing to the other end of his ship. He needed to put some space between himself and the hell cat in his cabin.

Christopher walked to the front of his ship to the wheel and grabbed it, steering his ship and getting lost in the gentle rising and falling motion of the ocean. He lifted his head slightly as a breeze blew through, lifting his hair in the wind and surrounding him in the familiar salty scent that he could only associate with his home. The sea herself was his home and yard. He was slowly letting the ocean use her soothing balm to calm him. Elizabeth could bring out the rage inside him more efficiently and more quickly than anyone he had ever seen. And she was definitely the only one alive who would continue to tempt his patience after plainly being told it would be within her best interests to back off that path. Yet she just had to continue. But at least he had proved something. She did want him, even though she didn't want to want him, still she desired him. That thought made a small smile tug at the very corners of his lips, though he fought it back.

Christopher looked up just in time to see his cousin making his way straight for Christopher. The captain smirked slightly in amusement. He had no doubt that Jared was coming to find out just what the hell he had done to Elizabeth now that had gotten her so very, very angry. Christopher still had a hard time fathoming the friendship that seemed to have developed between Jared and Elizabeth. Hell, he couldn't even be nice to the human he was keeping on board, so why the hell should he be so nice to Christopher's woman? For whatever reason, Jared was the one that Elizabeth would actually be civil with. The thought made Christopher feel a quick pang of jealousy before he shoved it back down and sighed as his cousin walked towards him. Before Jared could say anything Christopher spoke up. "I want to know your secret. How did you get her to like you? What do I have to do, because I'm losing my patience with her. I went a little too far in the cabin just now." He said, giving his First Mate a unashamed, wicked grin. "I have her thinking about more than she wants to acknowledge."

ELIZABETH POV -

Later that day the sweet salty air filled Elizabeth lungs, gazing out into the horizon a cool breeze entangles itself in her brunette hair. Being able to see the Ocean in such a manner, well it was truly a great gift. The bronze beauty loved the Ocean, from a young age she longed to sail the vast sea's, discover new exotic places and live a life pardoned of accountability and authority. The light sound of waves washing on against the shore was like a smooth melody, being allowed this time to just sit and listen to the Ocean was truly something special. Light from the Moon shined down upon the water illuminating the surfaces, giving a silverish tint to everything. Looking out at the Ocean now, Elizabeth felt she were looking out into space. Just knowing about the Ocean really amazed the bronze beauty. Elizabeth stood upon the sandy beach, her blonde hair danced in the evening breeze. She had finally been allowed to leave the ship, regrettably they were on a deserted island, but Elizabeth was permitted to place some distance between herself and the cad of a captain, Christopher.

Gah, the mere thought of him caused her blood to boil with rage. How dare he kiss her!? What gave him the right? That damn pirate had caused her nothing but trouble! The filthy pirate had placed his hands upon her, kissed her, kidnapped her and held her hostage aboard his filthy ship! Had she mentioned the pirate had dared to touch her! Kiss her even! Then justify his actions by saying she wanted him to! Her father was sure to be furious when he found out, she will damn Christopher head! But what was taking her father so long? Why had he assisted no aid in her rescue? What was keeping him? Had he had no idea where Christopher had taken her? Elizabeth crumbled into the sand with a frustrated groan, "Damn pirate." She cursed the captain for kidnapping her, for touching her, for kissing her and for everything else that had gone wrong. The bronze beauty sat there a moment, her toes in the sand thinking back to his last words. He was wrong! She would never want him! No matter how her body betrayed her, no matter how he liked to believe it. Yet? Placing a hand to her mouth, she recalled how it felt, his lips against hers. So demanding Christopher's kisses had been, nevertheless tender and...Elizabeth sighed in frustration, she pulled her knees in tight and watched the waves crash against the shore.

CHRISTOPHER POV -

Several hours had passed with them on the island. He had figured it would be best to give her some time alone, give her space to cool off from the events of earlier that day. He hadn't been sure that was what he had wanted to do, however Jared had convinced him that would be his best option right now. Or else he would simply have another fight on his hands with her. It wasn't that he wasn't already aware of that himself, but he so loved getting under her lightly bronzed skin. Seeing that fire ignite within her brown eyes made a fire light inside his own soul. When he was with her, he felt more alive than he had in a long time. He just wished she would stop being so stubborn and realize that he could give her everything that she dreamed for. Everything her father would never allow her to have if he had his say in the matter.

He had been through the ranks of his men, checking up on each one to see how they were holding up with the lack of blood. It wouldn't be long until they would be forced to dock somewhere inhabited with people. Unless, of course, they were lucky enough to happen across another ship. A nice cruise line would be wonderful. It had been quite awhile since they had been able to commandeer a ship and feast without discrimination. As usual, the only one currently not feeling the effects of blood deprivation was Jared. Since he had his little human girl on board the ship with him, he was being fed regularly. And of course, he would not share her with anyone, not even his captain. Christopher had joked with him once that Jared should show some loyal appreciation and let Christopher have a taste of the little spit fire. It had damn near caused a brawl then and there. After finding out that Vera was apparently a touchy subject for Jared, Christopher had refrained from picking on him about that again. It wasn't that he didn't think he could take his cousin, he was older after all, but he respected him more than that.

Christopher was tired of giving her space. If she was still sore with him, well too damn bad. They would stay on the island for tonight and would set sail with the sunrise in the morning. And so, he set about scouting out her scent, following it like a bright beacon directly to her. He stopped to where she would have to actually turn around to know he was even there. Since he was downwind from her, not even the wind betrayed his presence. His slightly curly brown hair blew around his chiseled features in the wind as he watched her. If he had any skill in art, he would want to paint this picture before him. The moonlight caressing her skin, giving her an elegant glow. The ocean spread out before her, waves crashing against the beach, waters dark in the night.

Her scent flitted to him on the breeze and he inhaled deeply. The smell was intoxicating. She was made to sail the high seas, to lounge on a beach and know the ocean is at her beck and call. She was designed to be a queen of the seas, and he had every intention to be her king. He just had to make her see things his way. He was over the initial stage. She may not be ready to admit that she had feelings for him, but he knew better. Though those feelings may not be particularly gentle, they were indeed passionate.

He couldn't stay away from her anymore. He closed the last fifty feet, his feet moving silently across the sand. His feet were bare, as he preferred to be when on a beach. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of loose fitting jeans. He didn't say anything as he came up beside her, sitting in the sand a few feet from her, giving her a little space at least. He looked out over the ocean for a moment before turning to look at her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

ELIZABETH POV -

The shine of the moon glistening over the water while the waves continue crashing against the soft sand was like natures guiding light, crickets hiding in the tall grass further up shore were chirping sweetly was natures lullaby, and the sound of laughter coming from the pirate was natures lyrics. Elizabeth could smell the insignificant amount of the typical moldy seaweed that was caressing the soft sandy shore, Half crushed seashells of different sizes was rocking against some mini bays formed in the sand. The sea was calm. Elizabeth felt a presence of another, but once she caught the familiar scent of the Captain Christopher she didn't bother to turn around. He didn't say anything as he came up beside her and sat down in the sand just a few feet from her, clearly giving her a little space at last. For a moment they didn't speak to each other, simply looked out over the ocean and for a moment Elizabeth was happy. Only for a moment before Christopher turned to look at her and ask, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Elizabeth inhaled making a sound of audible breath expressing sadness, "Yes, and well I was enjoying it until you opened your mouth." she replied pulling her kneel up to her chest. It was evidently clear the brunette was still in a foul mood over earlier events, nevertheless Elizabeth quickly apologized for her rudeness. However she wasn't in the least a tad bit disheartened about her reaction, Christopher had violated her space and trust by kissing her. Did he not expect her to react in a hostile manner? She wasn't like these...what was the word? Ah wenches he'd bedded in the past. Elizabeth was a pure maiden, untouched by men. He had stolen something from her! That kiss, the kiss he thought to be so harmless was her first kiss! The bastard had stolen her first kiss, something she had been dreaming about since she first became interested in men. That's it! She had deiced she was gonna hate Christopher forever!

CHRISTOPHER POV -

Christopher sighed slightly and shook his head slowly. "So, you're still pretty mad, huh?" He said, shooting her a sideways glance. He wasn't sure, but he was beginning to think that she would be able to hold a grudge against him forever. But, he wouldn't let his spirits get down. He knew that all he had to do was get passed that massive wall she kept erected around herself and he would be able to get close to her. And he had never backed down from a challenge. In truth, the more she fought him, the more intrigued with her he was. So instead he chuckled slightly. "Fine then, I shall keep myself quiet if you prefer."

He leaned back, laying on the sand with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the night sky, tapping his foot in the silence. The sky was clear, stars glittering everywhere above them. His eyes sought out the different constellations, mapping them out in his mind. Any pirate worth his boots could point out any one of the star formations. It was how true seamen directed themselves at night, not with compasses and new GPS technology. To hell with all that. He still lived very much in the old ways, and that was how he liked it. The day some form of mapping technology boards his ship will be the day that someone kills him and takes over as Captain.

His blue hues moved to take in the sight of Elizabeth sitting so rigidly beside of him. He could practically see the smoke rolling from her ears, and she was so tense he was afraid he would break her if he so much as bumped into her arm. Her body was a taunt as a bow string and he tilted his head slightly. "I've been sitting here quietly, giving you your peace. And yet, somehow I've still managed to get you angry at me. Pray tell what exactly you're angry at me for now?"

ELIZABETH POV -

She heard Christopher sigh to a small degree, "So, you're still pretty mad, huh?" He said, shooting her a sideways glance. Elizabeth glared at him from the corner of her eye. Nevertheless he chuckled slightly and said, "Fine then, I shall keep myself quiet if you prefer." He mentioned then leaned back, laying on the sand with his hands behind his head. Elizabeth went back to watching the waves crash against the shore, but for some odd reason the brunette glanced over at Christopher. He was staring up at the night sky, tapping his foot in the silence. Strange? He was actually being somewhat of a gentleman...FOR ONCE! Licking her lips Elizabeth thought about breaking the silence, maybe actually try to have a real conversation that didn't involve his flirtatious remarks, or involve any thing that might lead to another kiss. However the sudden rush of heat coming over her at the mere thought of that kiss caused Elizabeth to once again start fuming in anger. God he was so annoying!

The sound of Christopher voice broke through Elizabeth thoughts. "I've been sitting here quietly, giving you your peace. And yet, somehow I've still managed to get you angry at me. Pray tell what exactly you're angry at me for now?" the captain inquired. Without a accordance of reason or a shed of logic the brunette jumped to her feet, "You stolen my first kiss you devil!" she shouted. Elizabeth suddenly felt a surge of embarrassment, she hastily turned away from the pirate captain and began to walk leisurely away from him before he could further embarrass her. Elizabeth hadn't the tiniest idea why she said anything to that devil, why had she given him that kind of ammo? "Stupid!" she muttered under her breath. Elizabeth took pause, she paced the sandy shore for a second before continuing to walk away.

CHRISTOPHER POV -

Christopher''s toned skin felt cool against the sand, still warm from the sun that set only an hour earlier. His muscles rippled as he stretched out on the beach like a cat, simply enjoying the view of the night sky and the smell of the sea just a few feet away from him. If he wanted, he could leap up and run to take a dip into the ocean. For a moment it tempted him, before he thought that would only annoy Elizabeth more and so he continued to stay still beside her, not saying anything and simply listening to the night sounds of the beach.

His question seemed to renew her earlier anger, which quickly spiraled into total rage. She jumped up onto her feet and whirled on him like a spitting cat. For a second he wondered if she would actually attack him. It made for an interesting scenario. If she dared to leap on him, he would have no problems with taking a roll in the sand with her. The scene played out in his mind quickly, her leaping on him, him using his larger body and strength to roll her over onto her back, pinning her beneath him. Her skin pressed against his, her hair wild around her face.

That little fantasy was pulled to a abrupt halt as the reason for her anger came out of her mouth. His attention was suddenly back in reality and he was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Her first kiss? That was what she was so angry about? On one hand, something primal and male rose up in him, proud that he was the only man to have had his lips on hers. And on the other hand, he was mortified. She was a grown woman! Why has no idiot gotten up the balls to kiss her before now? There was something seriously wrong with the male population that she had been around thus far.

When she spun on her heel and stomped off, Christopher didn't hesitate to jump up and go after her. Though he had no doubt that she would not want him to follow her, he couldn't help himself. He had to get to the bottom of this. That was just all there was to that. He wrapped his hand around her wrist gently, putting just enough pressure that she couldn't pull away from him. "What do you mean that was your first kiss? Are you serious? Those little boys you grew up with need to be smacked upside the head and put back in the play ground if they were too stupid to approach you and try to court you."

ELIZABETH POV -

Elizabeth came to a halt as Christopher wrapped his hand around her wrist gradually, applying just enough pressure that she was unable to pull away from him, not that the brunette didn't try. Elizabeth could feel the chemistry, but what was it truly? A feeling of attraction that creates the desire to share your life with someone on the physical, emotional and psychological levels? If someone was looking at it from a more scientific point of view, but chemistry wasn't something that could be explained by any means. When two individuals felt the desire attraction it would often send their heart racing, their body temperature would raise and they would feel nervous in the other person's presence.

That was exactly how Elizabeth felt each time Christopher was near her, and despite how she felt about him, the hatred she expressed for the captain, the brunette couldn't deny that they had a spark of chemistry. Nevertheless she would never admit nor act on her desires for the pirate. Abruptly she was ripped from her thoughts, "What do you mean that was your first kiss? Are you serious? Those little boys you grew up with need to be smacked upside the head and put back in the playground if they were too stupid to approach you and try to court you."

Elizabeth couldn't hold be a lighthearted laugh, "I was heavily guarded." she replied. "As a pureblood I was sickly until I was thirteen, afterward I was placed under surveillance at all times. There was never a moment to myself, no friends of my own, no boys only those my father introduced me to, and none of them dared...courted me because they feared my father." the brunette explained. A disheartened expression formed on Elizabeth features, "It was rather lonely for me." she whispered. Loneliness was painful. Without a doubt, it hurt to feel lonely and it hurts even more because she had noone to share her feelings, her dreams, hopes and desires with.

CHRISTOPHER POV -

He held her firmly as she tried to pull away from him, though he made sure not to hurt her. He wanted an answer from her for what he percieved as an idiiotic move made by every male who has ever been in her presence. If they couldn't see that she was beautiful then there was something seriously wrong with them. They must have been blind. If he had grown up around someone as beautiful as she was growing up, he would have followed at her heels like a lost puppy. He felt that she had been cheated by growing up around a bunch of witless prats who didn't know their penis from their toes.

He smiled slightly as he heard her laugh. That was probably the first laugh he had heard from her that wasn't full of disdain that he had gotten from her himself. Oh he had heard her laugh before, but that had been because Jared had made her laugh, not him. This was good, at least he had made that much progress.

He listened as she explained why she had never been kissed by either boy or man before. He bit the inside of his lip and shook his head in disbelief when she was done speaking. It made him feel sorry for her, growing up in such a sterile environment, and at the same time, it made him angry. Angry at her father for keeping her locked away as if she was a prisoner for all that time, and angry with her. Didn't she see that he truly was the lesser of two evils?

"In the light of all that, am I truly so bad? You're not in a cage with me, you're as free as you please to be. True, I won't let you leave, but why would you want to? You sail the seas with real pirates, who answer to no one but their captain, and that's me. You will never be caged with me and kept away from everyone. You don't have to be lonely anymore... But you insist that you wish to return to your father. I don't understand it Liza. Do you truly hate me that badly? Truly, and not because it is your first instinct to tell me so."


End file.
